Awakend
by TheImpatient
Summary: Akilah a normal girl with normal friends was normal as can be. That all changed though when a boy named Link came out of nowhere and told her that they're partners. Now she has to work with him and others to defeat certain enemies. Lots of Yaoi because i'm a yaoi fan. Other characters from animes and games are on here. Many Crossovers HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

"**Akilah Kurosaki, **for the last time I'm not going to pick you up today you been asking me this for the past 2 weeks besides I have a meeting right now I told you this morning." **Akage Kurosaki** whispered on his phone.

"Fine, fine I'll just walk home than," 14 year old Akilah muttered on the phone. Akilah was outside of the school gates waiting for her bus to come, but she really didn't feel safe to get on it at the moment. She would ask her best friend **Trip Zale** for a ride, but right after school his girlfriend **Iris** and her other best friend were going on a date on that day and she didn't want to bug them.

"Good…..tell you what since your not making a big fuss about it like normal I'll bring you a treat," he said happily.

She sighed. Her brother was always like this. One minute he was super serious andn the next he was cheerful like a child. It annoyed her to no end.

"You better bring me candy alright?" she said firmly on the phone. She heard him chuckle "Don't worry I will, be good my lovely sister." he said happily and then he hung his phone up.

She sighed and looked up. She saw her bus coming up to the sidewalk. She got up and put her phone back in he black shorts pocket. It's not like she hated the bus or anything….it's just for the last 2 weeks she just didn't feel safe anymore.

**(Flash Back)**

It happen 2 weeks ago. She was sitting on a bench outside the school cafeteria talking with Trip and Iris about a certain crush of hers.

"Come on Akilah if you don't tell **Riku** that you like him I will for you," Iris said with a mischievous smile. Akilah glared at her. "Iris please don't I just can't do it not now."

Trip shrugged "Akilah just do it already…..you like him and I'm pretty sure he likes you as well from how well you guys have been getting along since the beginning of school."

Akilah blushed at this. Ever since the beginning of school she and Riku _have_ been talking a lot more since their childhood days. They hang out sometimes after school like going to the mall or the park. They text a lot, and occasionally go out together but not like a date.

She sighed "Maybe you two are right, but that doesn't mean that I'm just going to go up to him and say '_Hey Riku wanna go out_,'. Both Trip and Iris groaned. Iris than smiled and said "Akilah look over there." she pointed off in the distance.

Akilah looked to see where she was pointing at and smiled. She saw Riku standing by himself leaning against the lockers secretly texting.

Akilah was suddenly pulled to her feet by Trip and pushed gently to the direction of where Riku was at. "Go on Akilah he's by himself and no one is around him this is your chance." he said. She swallowed thickly and nodded. She turned around to face Iris and Trip.

"Do I look presentable?," She asked. They both looked her up and down. Her dark brown hair down to her neck. She was wearing a black t-shirt, with a white jacket on with black shorts up to her thighs with long white socks with black vans on with addition to some black fingerless gloves. The whole outfit going well with her dark skin complexion and gold yellow eyes .

Iris nodded "Of course you do Akilah." Trip nodded as well "Yea, if Iris wasn't here I would so date you. Kidding!," he said quickly when he saw Iris glare at him. She chuckled and turn back to face Riku who was still texting. "Akilah while your doing that Trip and I are going to get something to eat ok?" Iris stated.

She nodded, took a deep breath and began walking to him while Iris and Trip began walking to the cafeteria holding hands. Halfway to Riku she was beginning to have second thoughts. '_Maybe this isn't a good idea_.' she thought now slowing down her steps. She than stopped completely and thought '_Yeah screw this I rather be alone than look like a fool,'_ She began to turn around and walked back to the cafeteria to catch up with Trip and Iris.

She than bumped into something making her fall on the ground and land on her butt. "Oww!," she said irritated. She looked up to see who was the culprit and yell at hem to watch where they're going, but she than stopped.

In front of her were to blondes wearing mostly white. There was a boy who looked 17 wearing grey pants, a black shirt and shoes as well with black and white bandages covering some of his fingers and his hair spiked up making it go up. There was a girl who looked 16 beside them with blonde hair down to her shoulders but curvy at the end . She was wearing a short white dress down to her knees with white boots to match. The look they gave her though was something that she wont be able to forget for a while.

They both had an evil smile on their faces that could probably put Satan's smile look like a newborn smile. She shuddered and quickly got up. "….I'm sorry for bumping into you," she said in fear. The boy chuckled and patted her on her head making her confused. She looked up and was surprise to see that they were both walking towards the library hand in hand.

'_That was weird,'_ She thought rubbing the top of her head. She gasped when she felt paper on top of her head. She pulled it off an could see that is was folded. She raised a brow and began unfolding it. She instantly dropped the note in fear after reading the words written in their:

_You will be dead soon ;D _**(Yes there was a wink in the note**)

**(End of Flashback**)

After that Riku had came up to her and began talking to her making her forget the message till school ended. Since then the two blondes have been watching her all time at school and made sure that she was never out of their sight.

She would have told Akage, Iris, or Trip, but she just couldn't bring herself to do that. She began getting on the bus and sat in a seat facing the window. Even though they didn't know where she lived she still didn't feel safe walking from her bus stop to her house.

Suddenly she felt part of the seat move and she turned around to see who was sitting next to her. She froze when she saw that it was the blonde boy smirking at her. He gently grabbed her hand and stood up making her stand up as well.

"Hey bus driver she won't be riding the bus today," He said to the bus driver who glared at him and nodded not being happy from they way how he addressed her.

He smiled and pulled Akilah off the steps from the bus back onto the sidewalk. She was to shocked to figure out what was going on to find out that she was now being pulled to a red Mazda. He open the back door for her and kindly pushed her in. When she felt her self being pushed in she immediately snapped out of her thoughts and began trying to get out of his grip on her shoulders.

She was suddenly pulled in by to arms making her fall into someone's lap and the door being slammed behind her. She quickly raised her head and was even more freaked out to see it was the blonde girl smirking at her.

"Aww is the little girl scared?," she asked stroking Akilah's cheek softly. She backed away from the girl and immediately latched onto the door handle trying to open it, but her hands were snatched away from it by the blonde girl.

"Let me go!," Akilah said trying to pull her hands away. She suddenly felt her hands released and in an instant clutched her stomach. The blonde girl punched the air out of her lungs and she was now taking deep breaths.

"Roxas I think we should leave now before she causes a scene to attract people's attention," . Akilah heard the boy who was apparently name Roxas chuckle "Alright Namine." Akilah suddenly felt the car start and it began moving. She looked out the window and could already see that they were away from the school.

She looked at Namine in fear and asked "Where are you guys taking me?" Namine chuckled and said leaning back in her seat "Why away from here of course if we your death to go unnoticed we have to be a little far away."

Akilah's eyes widened and scooted away from Namine as far as she can "Why do you want to kill me," She asked.

Roxas was the one who answered that "Well Namine and I don't need competition around here and since you're an **Awakened **without an **Awakener **it will be much easier to dispose of you."

Akilah raised a brow '_Awaken…..Awakener.. What are they talking about,'_ She thought. She began trembling when Namine grabbed her right hand. She pulled off the glove and smiled when she saw what was on the back of Akilah's hand. I was a purplish-bluish thick circle with four arrows around it.

Akilah snatched her hand back and stated lying "it's a birthmark." Namine scoffed and showed Akilah the back of her right hand which made her gasp. It was the same mark as hers, but it was gray and had a big gray X inside it.

As if she can read her mind Namine asked "I bet your wondering why there is an X on the Inside….Its my agreement to be an awaken." Akilah tensed when Namine's face was now only a few inches away from hers "Its nice to know that you have not agreed yet."

'_Agreed to what thought,'_ Akilah thought irritated. She suddenly jerked back when the car stopped. Roxas opened the door and climbed out now going to the seats in the back to open hers. She backed up when she saw Roxas through the window with a smile on his face. He opened the door and reached to grab her out of the car. Akilah backed up even more till she was now touching Namine. Namine shoved Akilah towards Roxas's hands who instantly grabbed her shoulders and pulled her right out.

She looked up and was freaked out to see that they were very far away from her home. She was suddenly pushed away from Roxas and landed on the ground with a hard thud. She looked up to glare at him, but was scared the see that he now had a maniac look on his face.

"Namine….it's time to kill her," Roxas said. Akilah's eyes widened and she quickly began backing up from them. Namine came out of the car with a smirk on her face . She held her hand out to Roxas or was now in a kneeling position. His lips were hovering over Namine's hand and he said "I now Awaken Namine." he than kissed the back of her hand. Her the mark on her hand started glowing. Akilah quickly got up and made a run for it when she saw that Namine was now holding a handle with a long chain and at the end of it was a large metal ball with spikes covering it.

"Heh like running is going to work." she scoffed. She than swung the weapon and made it head towards Akilah's legs. It wrapped around her making her fall and land on her face. She brought her hand to her bottom lip which was now beginning to bleed from her teeth from cutting it. She than sat up and began trying to remove the chains from her legs. She suddenly fell to her back and winced when she felt herself being dragged towards Namine and Roxas. She looked up them and almost fainted when she saw a large, sharp looking metal key in Roxas's right hand. She dug her heels into the ground so she can stopped being dragged, but that did nothing. In a few moments she was now below Roxas and Namine with a terrified look on her face. She saw Roxas smirk and lowered down to her with face's inches away from each other.

With his free hand he firmly grabbed Akilah's neck, but allowed her to breath. He raised the key weapon higher in the air ready to lunge it into her face. He laughed evilly when he saw tears now running down her face. "Please don't kill me," she begged.

She turned her face in disgust when he started licking the tears off her face. She felt the hand let go of her neck and grab her chink turning her back to face him. "No can do…girlie," and with a flash he brought the weapon down to plunge in her face. She closed her eyes waiting for the kill.

Nothing came. She slowly opened her eyes and saw that no one was in front of her. She did no longer feel the chains around her leg. She did however feel someone wiping her tears and the blood from her lip away. She notice that she was against someone's chest and looked up to see who it was. Her eyes widened. It was a blonde haired boy with sky blue eyes and pointy ears.

**( You know the outfit he wears in Skyward Sword: That's Link's outfit when they first meet)**

She looked him up and down. His outfit was very different from what She wore and everybody else. She than remembered about Roxas and Namine. She pulled herself from his arms and said frantically to him "Listen thank you for saving me, but we have to get out of here!," she glanced towards Roxas and Namine and were surprise to see that they were both on the ground gasping for air.

'_What happen to those two,' _she thought shocked. She suddenly felt to warm hands grab her right one. She turned around and saw that the blond boy was now in a kneeling position with his eyes close. "Listen I don't have time to explain just let me sign the contract between us."

Akilah raised a brow "Contract what are talk-," she began, but the blond interrupted her. "Just let me do this," he said in a frustrated voice. She was startled from his harsh tone. She looked at him, than Roxas and Namine, than pack at him. She sighed in defeat and nodded. He turned his attention back to Akilah's hand and began. He brought his thumb from his right hand to his teeth and bit it hard enough making it bleed just a little.

That made Akilah tremble. She had a serious case of Hemophobia. She almost fainted when he began making an X inside the circle of the back of her hand. "I Link hereby sign myself over as Akilah Kurosaki's awakener and swear to work and protect my partner. " he said to the X. It suddenly began glowing and was soon the purplish-bluish color as the circle and arrows.

'_What the heck…..How does he know my name,'_ she thought. She blushed a little when She felt Link lightly kiss the back of her hand. He pulled away and watched as the mark of her hand began glowing. "What's happening….my hand is glowing!." she exclaimed. She suddenly felt something slightly heavy in her hands.

She looked down and shocked to see a large black hammer with yellow stripes on it.

"Wow," she said amazed. She began swinging it and was surprise to feel how light it is. The blonde boy was smiling at her actions till he snapped her out of her swinging action "Sorry to interrupt you…..but there getting back up now."

And he was right, both Roxas and Namine were slowly getting back to their feet and was looking darkly at Link. "Uh oh," Akilah said raising up her hammer to her defense. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to find the blonde boy smiling kindly at her. "Listen I'm sorry, but I cannot help you right now with your new power its up to you to defeat the both of them." Akilah swallowed nervously and turned to face both Roxas and Namine. "The both of them?" Link nodded and gently pushed her to them and said "It's alright I guarantee you wont lose,".

**Donnnneeeeeeee How do You the New Version of my story Lol I'm going to make sure I don't make Link THAT nice to Akilah xD**

**Also they don't kiss to awaken anymore they now have a sign on the back of their right hand and the awakener has to….I guess kiss the back of it to awaken the power and weapon inside of you.**

**Don't worry I'm still going with the original plot, just going to take a while to get back at that part lol **

**So…..Review and Favorite**

New Version of Awakened :D

Don't own Kingdom Hearts, Pokemon, or Legend of Zelda

I do Own Akilah and Akage however

Enjoy ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my newere version of chapter 2 The other ones sadly wont be new because I'm to tired to do anything to them :p**

…**.Read Now :O**

* * *

"Ha you think that girl, who has just awaken, will be able to beat us?" Namine asked Link rudely. She was back to standing up and was swinging her spike ball-chain above her head. _Roxas_ stood beside her and smirked at Link who was beside Akilah.

"Let me guess.. Pointy ears and a ridiculous outfit. Your from **Skyloft** right?" he asked.

'_Skyloft?'_ Akilah thought looking at Link who nodded at Roxas.

"I'm surprised that only 3 people were allowed to become awakeners. Actually not really and it makes it worse that you have no weapon." He sneered looking at Link with pity in his eyes.

He put his hands on his hips and asked. "What are you 12? 13?"

Link mimicked him, putting his hands on his hips and answered back. "I'm 15 actually." Roxas chuckled and turned to face Namine who had a maniacal look on her face.

"Namine you handle the girl. I'll deal with the Skyloftian." Namine nodded not objecting the plan. Without warning she began running at Akilah with the intent to kill showing on her face.

Akilah gripped her hammer tightly and backed away. She turned around when she bumped into Link.

"What are you smiling for?" she asked in surprise when she a smile on his face.

"I'm smiling because I know that my partner isn't going to lose." he answered. She looked at him in disbelief.

"You have faith in me?" she asked. He nodded and whispered "Behind you."

She quickly turned around and blocked the spiked ball with the tip of the Hammer. When she felt the hammer vibrate something that surprised her came to mind.

'_I-I have to protect Link. I have to make sure he doesn't get hurt.' _She thought smashing the hammer onto Namine's side hurling her to the side.

'_I knew she would be able to fight back.'_ Link thought watching Akilah in amusement. He quickly did a back flip when Roxas appeared in front of him and tried to slice his body in half.

Akilah turned around to see that her back was now pressing against Roxas's and was about to attack him till a chain wrapped around her neck, harshly pulling her away from him.

"Oh no you don't it's you against me. Your weaponless partner is on his own during this fight." Namine yelled. She began dragging Akilah towards her and was pleased to see that she wasn't able to breathe properly.

"This sucks really. This fight isn't going to be fun since you have no weapon, but it will be quicker to dispose of you." Roxas told Link who was looking at Roxas's weapon with a curious look.

'_That weapon. It reminds me of something I read about and who used it. Who thought?'_ He thought. He jumped again when Roxas made another move to slice him.

"Keep your head out of the clouds if you want to live longer kid!" Roxas shouted at him.

"Dumb Bitch let me go!" Akilah yelled in fury trying to remove the chain that was choking her. Namine laughed loudly and just continued to drag Akilah to her feet. She was happy to see the uncurious look on her face.

That happy look was replaced with pain when something smashed her left leg.

"Owww!." she screamed falling down on the ground clutching her now broken leg.

'_Dumb brat must've just looked unconscious.'_ Namine thought when she saw Akilah sit up with an angry look on her face.

Link and Roxas turned to the girls' direction when they heard the scream from Namine. Link beamed when he saw Namine on the ground clutching her broken leg.

'_This is it! This is my chance to erase the contract'_ He thought. He silently pulled a slip of paper from his pocket and as fast as he can he began running towards her.

Roxas eyes widened when he saw Link dash towards Namine.

'_Damn girl! Can't even protect herself from someone who barely knows how to fight.'_ He thought darkly. He took a deep breath and jumped as high as he can over Link.

Akilah was about to finish off Namine when he heard a cry come from Link. She turned around and her eyes widened when she saw Roxas had Link pinned beneath him. He painfully held Link's arms behind his back making Link cry out in pain.

Something snapped in Akilah's head when she heard the cry. She immediately ran from Namine to Roxas with her hammer ready to smash.

"Keep struggling and I may have to break your arms little skyloftian." Roxas whispered in Link's pointy ear. Link was about to growl at him to release him till he heard a loud cry above him.

He felt his arms be released and gentle hands help him back up. He looked up and saw that Akilah was the one that had helped him up and was shock to see that her eyes weren't shiny like before.

''_It looks like she's in a trance.'_ He thought. She stood back up and said menacingly to Roxas who was now far away from Link.

"If you try to hurt him again I will end you." She said. Roxas was rubbing his side trying to ease the pain. His ears had perked up when he heard Akilah say that.

'_Hmm seems like she's one of the protective type of awakens. That's going to make things difficult.'_ He thought.

Both Akilah and Link were surprise to hear a scoff come from Roxas.

"Fine you win. Me and my partner will retreat." he said slowly getting up and wincing from the immense pain. He stared at Akilah in interest.

"You have quite a lot of strength for such a little girl." he told her. '_Maybe even stronger than my brothers.' _He thought.

He began limping to Namine, who was unconscious. '_Such a weakling can't even take a blow to a leg.' _He thought in disgust.

He yanked her up harshly by her arm and snapped his fingers with his free hand. A dark portal appeared beside them.

"Well I guess this is over for now. I intend to see you later A~ki~lah." he told her saying her name playfully.

He than dragged Namine to the portal he winked at Akilah than snapped his fingers leaving her, Link and Namine's car.

'_I hope we don't fight those to anytime soon.'_ Link thought. He was startled to see that Akilah was now staring at him with concerned on her face.

"Are you hurt? Do you need me to carry you?" she asked concern lacing her voice. Link slowly shook his head.

'_I can't deal with a partner who acts like this. Roxas said something about her being a protective type. I've read about those all you have to do to make them their selves is to…slap them.'_ He swallowed thickly and raised up his left hand.

"Akilah please forgive me what I'm about to do." he begged. She nodded obediently. Link turned his head around and closed his eyes tight. A Loud smack could've been heard in the area with a loud cry as well.

Link turned his head back around slowly and opened his eyes. He saw Akilah rub her cheek while looking at Link with anger.

"Dammit what the hell! Why'd you slap me!." she exclaimed. Link raised a brow still cautious to see if she was still going to be annoyingly protective of him.

"Do you feel like hurting anyone that would want to hurt me?" he asked quickly. Akilah stopped rubbing her cheek and glared at him.

"Hell no! I want to see someone slap you twice as hard and make you scream." she yelled at him making him sigh in relief.

'_Good I won't have to worry about her being like that than.'_ He thought standing up. He dusted himself off and looked down to see that Akilah had an annoyed look on her face.

"Crap how am I suppose to get him." she said looking around the barren area. She looked up at Link and saw that he had a cheerful look on his face.

"Why are you happy?" She asked annoyed. She blinked when Link stuck a pale piece of paper out to her.

"….What's that for?" she asked looking at it with a bored look.

"Say your address to it." Link told her. Akilah looked at him as if he were crazy.

"You want me to tell a piece of paper where I live?" she asked in disbelief.

Link was about to retort something back, but Akilah held up a hand for him to stop.

"You know what never mind give me the paper. I honestly cant get anymore surprised." she said snatching the paper from him.

She cleared her throat and said the address of where she lived. Suddenly a gush of wind surrounded both of them and she felt as if her body was made of air.

Her eyes were as huge as plates when she was now on her lawn outside of her house.

"What the hell-." she began while getting up and turning around to face her house.

"You can say it is like how Roxas left. I have my own version of getting around." Link told her putting the paper back in his pocket.

"I can understand that." Akilah said and began walking to her house. She turned around when she felt Link's presence following her.

"Do you need something?" she asked turning around. He shook his head.

She raised a brow and asked. "Is there any reason that you're following me to my house?"

"Well you're my partner I'm suppose to stay with you." he told her. She crossed her arms and raised a brow.

"For how long?" she asked. He shrugged.

"Well I suppose when all the other awkaners and their awaken are defeated." She shook her head and was about to say something till Akage came to mind.

"You know what I want even began to say anything. My older brother is going to let you live here anyway when he gets a look at you." Akilah told him and began walking to the front door leaving Link with a confused look on his face.

'_Do I look strange or something.'_ He thought following her. She put her hand in her pocket and growled when she didn't feel her keys.

"Damn it my keys are in my locker." She groaned.

Link was going to ask what a locker was, but stopped himself when she began banging on the door.

"**Daisuke** open the door!" she yelled. She stopped when she heard an irritated yell on the other side of the door and smirked when it began to unlock.

The door swung open and stood a pale skinned boy, but not enough to look deathly ill with brown hair and the same exact eyes like Akilah and a purple fluffy blanket covering him.

'_They must be twins.' _Link thought looking back and forth at them.

"Why do always knock so damn hard Aki-." he began, but stopped when his eyes met with Link's sparkly blue eyes.

"Who is he and why does he have pointy ears?" Daisuke asked pointing at Link. Akilah rolled her eyes and grabbed Link by his hand.

"New friend." She answered shutting the door behind her.

* * *

**Donnnneeee**

**Fav and Rev :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyyyy Yall what's up. Thanks Kinllover for your review that was really nice :D and motivated me to actually right when I first read it.**

**I updated late because I just got another new game and….well I'm a nerd when it comes to games :3**

**So yea thankies :3**

**Well…read I guess xD**

**P.S that rude review I got was NOTHING from what my mean brother said about my first chapter of my first story, but it was really funny what he said about it xD**

* * *

Daisuke was still watching, both Akilah and Link. "Umm Ok 'new friend' of my sisters, my name is Daisuke what's yours?" Daisuke asked holding out his hand for Link to shake. Link grabbed his hand gently and said smiling "My name is Link it's a pleasure to meet you."

Daisuke smiled and quickly pulled back his hand to cover a cough. Akilah smirked 'Bro you should really stay in bed, after all you do need your rest."

Daisuke removed his hand from his mouth and frowned at Akilah. "Well I actually was asleep, but someone was knocking and shouting my name causing me to wake up." He smirked when he saw Akilah frown.

She crossed her arms and said "Look just take Link in the living room, I have to go put some things away and get in my comfy clothes." she said walking away from them and down the hall.

"What does she mean by comfy clothes?" Link asked watching her go. Daisuke shrugged "When she gets home she'll just put on something…..comfortable."

Link nodded and followed Daisuke into the living room. "There are many pictures in here." Link said looking around in amazement. Daisuke chuckled "Yea, my older brother loves pictures."

He was sitting down on a pure black couch with her blanket covering him, while watching Link examine the pictures.

Link had both his hands behind his back looking at each picture with interest. There were mostly Akilah and Daisuke with their arms around each other's shoulders or them making silly faces. Link looked in interest at a photo that had both Akilah and Daisuke, but also had another male who looked like a slightly older version of Daisuke, but had longer hair and a more mature face.

"Daisuke." Link called. "Yes?" Daisuke asked. Link pointed at the older looking male "Who is he?" He asked.

Daisuke smiled "That's our older brother, Akage , he's probably the nicest person you'll ever meet." Link nodded and turned around to look back at the photos. He suddenly grabbed two frames and walked to Daisuke. He sat next to him and put one of the frames down.

The one he was holding had a younger version of Akilah around 10 years old with a boy with silver hair and blue eyes. He pointed to the boy asked Daisuke "Who is this boy?"

Daisuke smirked at the photo "That's Riku and don't tell my sister I told you this, but she has a huge crush on him."

Link blinked at him "What is a crush?" he asked. Daisuke gave him a confused look "Don't you know what a crush is?" Link shook his head.

Daisuke brought his hand to his chin and said "Well…..She likes him a lot." Link frowned a little and nodded his head.

"Ok and who is this guy?" Link asked putting the frame down and picking up the other one. This picture had Akage with his arms around another male's neck who had silver blue hair with blue eyes as well with a happy smirk on his face and with his hands on top of Akage's.

"That-," Daisuke began, but a voice from their right stopped him from continuing. "That's **Zexion**, Akage's boyfriend."

They turned around and saw Akilah coming from the hallway wearing blue P.E shorts and a black t-shirt. '_That's a 'comfy outfit',_' Link thought in surprisement. He began feeling uncomfortable when Akilah began pointing at him with squinty eyes. "Your outfit….what's the deal with it?" She asked. Link looked down at his outfit. **(Look I have NO IDEA how to describe Link's outfit so just look him up in SS original outfit and you'll see it)**

He looked back up at her and gave her a confused look "What is wrong with my outfit?" he asked defensively. She put her hands up "Nothing, Nothing …if it was white and black I would actually wear it." She said.

Before Link could say something back Daisuke interrupted with a sickly cough. Akilah looked at him in concerned "Daisuke…..you really should go back to bed it was my fault for even waking you back up."

Daisuke looked up at her and nodded. He got up from the couch and began making his way from the living room and back to his room. Link was sadly watching him leave and when he turned around he saw Akilah was staring intently at him. He backed up a little and asked awkwardly "Is something wrong?"

She shook her head and said while smiling widely "I was wondering…..can you tell me more of this awaken and awakener stuff?" She asked. Link stared at her and nodded slowly.

She smiled in thanks and sat herself down with her hands in her laps waiting to here about it. "Well…." Link began rubbing the back of his head "I can only tell you what I know….I'm kind of a new when it comes to this stuff as well."

Akilah nodded and Link began "Well as you already know, I'm an awakener…..an awakener is a special type of person from a different world born to have the ability to team up with an awaken. An awaken is a special type of human born with the mark on the back of their hands…..or any part of their body. "

"Uhh…you said special type of person when you were referring of your self are you…?" Akilah asked. Link gave her a small smile.

"I'm not human if that's what your asking, just a special type of being." Link answered. Akilah nodded her head awestruck.

"Oh I remember back at that area when we….._I _was fighting you said you couldn't help, what did you mean by that." She asked. Link look down in embarrassment "I…..I can't help you when it comes to fighting to much." he said meekly.

"Why not?" Akilah asked concerned. Link lowered his head "I'm not sure myself." he said embarrassed. He looked up at Akilah when he felt her hand on his shoulder with a smirk "So….that's actually really cool."

She flopped herself on her back and said intently "I've read so many manga and watched so many anime where the male is the hero and the girl is the one in danger." She quickly sat back up and said with a happy smile "But it's not happening here because the _girl_ is going to be the one the protect the _boy_." she said happily falling on her back again.

'_Anime…..Manga….I have sooo much to learn in this world.' _Link thought in amazement. Akilah quickly sat up when she heard the someone knocking on the front door. "Wonder who that can be." she said getting up from the couch walking to the front door leaving Link alone on the couch.

She unlocked the door and saw Trip and Iris with worried looks on their faces. "Trip, Iris what's u-," She began. Iris immediately walked inside pushing Akilah in with Trip coming in next closing the door behind him.

"Akilah why didn't you answer my calls I called you like 5 times?" Iris asked concerned. Akilah gave her a confused look. "What are you talking….you know what let me go get my phone an see." Akilah said walking down the hallway to her room with Iris following her.

Trip however began making his way to the living room to sit down and wait for his Girlfriend and Best friend to come out so they can talk. He was surprise to see Link still sitting on the couch twiddling his thumbs together.

'_Who's this guy….and what's up with his clothes.'_ Trip thought looking at Link and his outfit. Link raised up his head when he heard someone walk in the room. He smiled shyly at Trip "Hello…..My name is Link." Link said introducing himself.

* * *

**DOONNNNNNEEEEEEEEE**

**Haha how you like my chap with shy little Link and Trip meeting and sickly Daisuke **

**Review yo :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey TheImpatient Here…..I don't really have much to say except I'm tired as hell -.-**

**Ha well I wont continue to rant on about my tired life.**

**So read an enjoy :D**

**Don't own Pokemon or Legend of Zelda**

* * *

"Umm hi." Trip said waving awkwardly at Link. They were both staring at each other in awkward silence. Blue eyes looking into blue.

Finally Trip put his hands in his pockets and asked "Do you know Akilah or something?"

Link blinked taken back at the sudden question. He nodded and asked "Do you know her as well?"

Trip nodded and a small smile crept on his face. "I've known her since we were like 7." He glanced at the pictures and smirked.

He pointed at one of the photos and Link looked at that direction. To get a closer look he got up from the couch and walked towards it. He was surprise to see a younger version of both Trip and Akilah hugging each other with wide smiles on their faces.

"Yea, were _really_ good friends…it's kind of weird she and I have almost nothing in common, but somehow we were able to become the best of friends." Trip explained taking Links gaze from the photo.

"My name is Trip Zale by the way." Trip said turning his head away from Link.

It was silent for a few more moments, till a sudden yell from Daisuke's room. "Akilah, Iris Shut Up I am trying to get some sleep!"

Link had to cover his ears from the loudness of Daisuke's voice while Trip sighed.

In the back of the room they heard a door slam and footsteps coming their way. "Geez Iris stop yelling at me sorry I didn't check my phone." Akilah said tiredly.

Link and Trip turned around to see both Iris and Akilah coming. Link's eyes widened when he saw Iris's hair. '_Wow…..that's a lot of hair and her name sounds familiar.'_ He thought in shock.

Iris had an angry look on her ace. "Well you need to check more often, something bad could have hap-." She began, but stopped.

Both Iris and Akilah were in the living room, but Iris had stopped talking and was now gazing at Link with curious eyes.

Link was starting to become uncomfortable with her staring at him. He froze when he felt gentle hands stroking his ears.

"Iris…..what are you doing?" Akilah asked putting her hands on her hips. Iris turned to face Akilah and asked as if it was an everyday question. "Akilah…..is this boy an awakener?"

Trips eyes widened in surprisement and turn to look at Akilah and then Link. '_Ok…..I should have notice something about his ears.'_ Trip thought gazing at Link's pointy ears.

Akilah had a surprise look on her face, but quickly put on a nervous one. "Wha….what are you talking about Iris what's an awakener." She asked innocently.

Iris glared at her "Akilah don't lie I'm not stupid it's obvious he's an awakener, just look at his outfit and ears, he's clearly not from this world.

Suddenly Akilah's face became suspicious. "Iris how do you know about this awakener stuff in the first place?" she asked.

Iris's face became slightly red at the question. Before she answered Link finally spoke up. "Oh now I know you…your Iris, The prodigy from the village of dragons!" Link exclaimed excitedly. He quickly removed her hands from his ears and held them to his chest "I can't believe I'm meeting you I've heard many stories of you from my home, wow I've only been in the human world for a couple hours and I'm already meeting an amazing awakener!"

Iris began blushing madly at this while Link continue to rant on about her. '_Geez….Only Trip is able to make my face this red….Akilah's really lucky this kid Is to adorable for his own good.'_ Iris thought looking at Link's fairy like face.

Trip was looking at Link in jealously, Akilah however was looking at Trip in anger. She crossed her arms and said as calmly as she could.

"You're the same as Link….AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME." She screamed the last words out. Iris nodded sadly and flinched when she saw Akilah cracking her knuckles and was walking towards her.

Trip was about to hold her back, but he didn't have to when something flew threw the air and collided with the back of Akilah's head.

She gave out a cry of pain and suddenly fell onto the floor unconscious. The three other teens turned around to see where the shoe had come from.

They were greeted by and annoyed looking Daisuke who had the matching shoe in his other hand. He no loner had his blanket covering him, but only had gray sweatpants on with her bare chest showing not caring at all what the others think and probably a little hot from his fever.

He looked down at Akilah and shook his head. He began walking back to his room muttering "I told her to shut up already, but yet she doesn't listen." The three teens twitched when they heard one of the rooms in the back slam hard.

They looked down and looked down at the twitching, unconscious Akilah. Iris took a deep breath and stood up from the couch pulling her hands away from Link and putting them on her chest.

"Phew, I thank Daisuke so much from stopping Akilah from hurting me." She said in relief. Link looked at Akilah than Iris and Trip in shock. "Shouldn't we check to see if she is seriously injured?" he asked concerned.

Trip rubbed the back of his head and shook it. "No, this happens a lot, just give her a few minuets and she'll be back up." Link looked uncertain, but agreed with him anyway.

He turned back around and saw both Iris and Trip getting ready to leave. "Listen….Link right?" Iris asked.

Link looked at her and nodded "Ok Link…Trip and I are leaving now when she wakes up tell her to call us alright." Again Link nodded.

Iris smiled and said "It was really nice meeting you Link….I hope we wont ever have to face you and Akilah."

Link stared with wide eyes and saw a sad smile appeared on Iris's face. Both Trip and Iris waved goodbye to Link as they walked out the house.

When the door close Link looked back down at Akilah with sad eyes '_That's right…..she and I may have to face both Iris and Trip…'_ He shook his head_ 'No I can't get to emotional….I barely no the both of them it doesn't matter if I have to face them.'_

He continued to look at the twitchy girl on the ground _'I may not have to worry though…..this girl looks much to week, I'm surprise she was able to make it when we face those other two today.'_ His thoughts went back to Roxas and Namine_ 'I still have so much to learn…..I didn't even know awakens could switch awakeners, Geez I'm so last minute.'_ He sighed.

He gently poked Akilah on her right cheek. Nope. Nothing.

"Ha….this reminds me of Skyloft with me and Zelda." He said smiling.

(**Flash back)**

"_Link…..Link….Link…..wake up sleepy head." a gentle voice said. Link was lying on his bed and began opening his eyes. He smiled when he saw his best friend Zelda hovering over him with her long blonde hair tickling his cheeks._

_She moved back a little when Link sat up and put her hands on her hips. "Link you need to stop sleeping in so much, we have classes to be knights and learn how to be awakeners you know."_

_Link nodded at this. He, Zelda, and Groose were chosen to represent their homes and they were picked as the awakeners of Skyloft. _

_Link rubbed his eyes and said tiredly "Yes, I know Zelda sorry I' m just excited and I couldn't sleep that well."_

_Zelda nodded at this and began smiling "Oh your so right, who wouldn't be excited were awakeners after all! Wow this is going to be so amazing were going to the human world and were going to work with humans." She said putting her hand on her cheeks and swaying side to side in happiness._

_Link chuckled at his friends actions. "Zelda do you think we'll be back for the wing ceremony?" Link asked. Zelda nodded at him._

_ "Yep father said he would send for us to come home and were aloud to bring our companions with us as well."_

_Link nodded again and laughed when Zelda continue to talk about humans and their world._

_ "So Link what do you think your companion will be like?" Zelda asked now sitting beside him._

_Link put a hand on his chin "Well, I want a partner who's quiet and smart and really cool." He answered. _

_Zelda nodded and said "Well I hope my partner is handsome, kind and…oh Link do not give me that look!" She cried._

_Link was giving her a look of disbelief and shook his head "Alright alright fine you have your ideal partner and I have mine." _

_Zelda pointed a finger to him "Your darn right….anyway Link….when where in the human world we may have to fight."_

_The look on Links face changed from disbelief to sadness. '__**There is no way I'll ever be able to hurt Zelda….I hope I don't see her in the human world at all.'**__ He thought sadly._

_He looked back up at Zelda when he felt a pat on his back "Don't worry Link if we do see each other we just have to give it our all right?" She said determined._

_He looked at her and nodded. She clapped her hands and smiled. "Good….hey lets talk about what Groose's partner will be like…." She whispered mischievously._

**( End of Flash back)**

Link sighed. '_Well, I got a big surprise when I saw my awaken.'_ He thought gazing at Akilah. '_I wonder what kind Zelda has.'_

**Donnnnnneeeeee**

**Haha did you like it :3**

**Originally it was going to be shorter, but you guys waited long enough so I made it a little longer :D**

**Ha I cant wait till I get to the Skyloft part that is going to be the FUNNIEST part of this story yet xD**

**So yea Reviews are loved :p**


	5. Chapter 5

**Damn this chapter is so short -.- Sorry I just had stuff **

**I promise next chap I'll try to make is longer :D **

**I guess this chapter is telling you that I'm atleast still doing the story it's just school is so exhausting **

…**Well I'm done go ahead and read this short chapter xD**

* * *

"Akilah…Akilah wake up." Link said lightly slapping her cheeks.

"Oh my." He said worry obviously showing in his voice. She wasn't twitching anymore and it was really getting hard to see if she was breathing.

'_Could she be… Oh no!.'_ He thought in fear. He was thinking maybe she had died and was unable to wake up from he coma. '_Maybe I should slap her a little her a little harder.' _He thought not liking the idea at all.

His first solution was to get Daisuke, but he looked furious when he came out of the room and besides he really did need his rest. Link sighed and lightly pulled his hands to his chest and closed them in a praying sign.

'_Goddess Hylia please forgive me for striking this girl again.'_ He thought with his eyes closed. He then grabbed the front of her shirt with both hands bringing her up to him faces inches away from each other.

Before he could strike her on her cheek he suddenly let go of her making her land on her back. Link was now looking around the room trying to find the location of where strange music and singing was coming from.

He turned quickly back at Akilah when he heard groaning. She was now rising up and was rubbing the back of her head with a small smile on her face.

"Oh yea I was so right for picking this for my ring tone." She said nodding to herself. She put her hand in her pocket and pulled out an all black cell phone. She flipped it open and put it against her ear rubbing her eye with her free hand.

"What's up Zexion?" She asked. "No Zex, I'm done with the whole series just bring me a different series alright?" Link watch her pull her hand away from her eye.

"Thanks Zexion, alright bye." She pulled the phone away from her ear with a happy smile on her face. "Oh Zexion, the guy you must know if you want any book. I'm glad he's dating Akage."

"Your awake." Link said in relief. He now had his hands against his chest with he face showing relief. Akilah looked at him with a confused look on her face.

"Yeah I'm awake, whenever I pass out it takes only a few minutes for me to wake up." she said.

Link chuckled in embarrassment. "Trip did mention that you would." remembering what the other blond had told him. He than pointed at her phone.

"What is that strange object, before you answered it, it was playing strange music with singing in a different language." Akilah gave Link a toothy smile.

"Yea, this." she showed the phone to Link "Is called a cell phone, it's a device where you can call and talk to other people from long distances' , and the song was my ring tone."

She than began pressing buttons, while Link was watching intently at the phone. His ears suddenly perked up when he heard the song.

"Please Don't Say You Are Lazy?" He asked looking up at Akilah. She blushed a little at this.

"Yea, this song reminds me of myself since I'm _really_ lazy." She looked at him and was angry to see him secretly laughing at her.

"Why are you laughing?" she asked crossing her arms and raising a brow. He stopped laughing and looked at Akilah with a happy smile on his face.

"I'm laughing because this song reminds me of myself, where I'm from I'm known as the lazy one as well." Akilah angry look turned into a cool smirk.

"Ha that's cool my friend name **Firo **said that no one can even compare to me when it comes to being lazy, we'll if my brother allows you to stay here we'll have to prove him wrong."

Link nodded at this and smiled. Akilah than turned around to look at the clock on the wall.

"Well my brother is about to be home any second now, you honestly don't have to worry about living here for a while because he's really nice and will probably allow you to stay here." She was now staring at him while speaking.

'_Geez what am I saying of course he'll stay, Akage is to nice for his own good he'll allow a serial killer a room here I bet.'_ She thought. '_Speak of the devil.'_ she thought.

"I'm home guys.!" a voiced shouted from the entrance to the house. Akilah stood up and stretched and began walking to the front door with Link following her to tell her brother about the new visitor that would be staying with them.

* * *

**Doneesss**

**Sorry this is short I had a ton of homework and other stuff so I wont be able to update that much but I'm still writing xD.**

**So review and fav yo**


	6. Chapter 6

"Listen don't be surprised if he screams like a girl at how adorable you are because Link,… your _really _adorable for a boy." Akilah stated to Link while they were walking to the front door. His face, no his whole body was much to feminine for a guy. Even more girly than herself!

Link was blushing lightly at this and stared at the ground secretly smiling as well. His smiled faded away quickly from what she had said after that though.

"Yea with a body like that I'm not surprise that I mistook you for a girl when I first saw you." She said as if it was an everyday thing to say.

Links face went completely red from this, but not from anger. It was red from embarrassment. Even at Skyloft the was often mistaken for a girl. If he didn't hang out with Zelda almost everyday it would be hard to even point out he was a boy.

'_Great if even m own partner mistake me for a girl I bet everyone in this world will.'_ Link thought depressed.

"Oh Akilah, Daisuke my adorable younger siblings I'm home." Akage yelled happily closing the front door. Akilah rolled her eyes at this.

'_I've got to tell him to stop saying that whenever he comes home.;_ She thought groaning in frustration. Link quietly chuckled from seeing from getting annoyed.

' _If her brother annoys her this much I wonder how her parents will.'_ He thought.

"Why hello my adorable little sister!" Akage exclaimed. He placed the two bags he was holding on the ground and without warning he lunged at his sister to hug her.

Akilah twitched when Akage did that, like she always does when the fool of a brother does this to both her and Daisuke. She quickly took a step to her right to avoid Akage. She Successfully was able to get out of the way, but she forgot that Link was behind her.

She turned around and had to stop her self from taking pictures with her phone of the adorable look on Links face. He was blushing brightly while Akage was on top of him hugging him close to his chest and rubbing his face in his hair.

Link had his arms to his side not sure what to do. _'Wow he's freaking adorable.'_ Akilah thought covering her mouth to stop her self from making squeaks of happiness.

"Um Akage." Akilah said turning her gaze from Link to Akage. Apparently Akage didn't here her so she had to do something her friend Trip taught her and was proud to have learned.

She cleared her throat and said in a perfect Zexion imitation:

"Oh Akage I didn't know you were into blonde little boys I thought you were into the bookworms." Akilah smirked when her brother quickly raised his head.

"Hehe whoops." Akage said looking down at Link, who was looking at Akage with a fearful expression.

"Oh Zexion you know you're my one and only!" Akage exclaimed getting off from Link. He turned around with a happy smile on his face with his arms stretched out ready for a hug.

"Sorry, but your pretty boyfriend isn't here." Akilah said crossing her arms with an annoyed expression. Akage opened his eyes and was shocked to see that his boyfriend was not there. Akage turned around to Akilah with an angry tears on his face.

"Akilah why do you always do that I though my lovely little book read was here and yet here you are imitating him!" He said pointing at her. She rolled his eyes at him and he frowned at her.

He shook his head and said pointing at Link now "Mind telling me who this boy is?"

She answered bluntly "He's a pen pal for a school project and unexpectedly announced that he would be staying with us for a while."

She was not at all worried that her brother was looking back and forth at herself and Link. He shrugged.

"I suppose he can stay, because after all-". Akage quickly pulled Link from the ground and hugged him close to his chest surprising Link. "This boy is to cute to say no too!" he finished squealing in happiness.

Link looked up at Akage in embarrassment. "Thank you very much sir." Link said not sure if he should pull away or stay close to his chest.

He got his answer when Akage let him go. Link looked at him and was nervous to see Akage put his hands on his hips and a small frown on his face.

"Geez you don't need to call me sir, ok I'm only 25 you know." Links eyes widened at this. "Your 25!" he exclaimed. "You look a lot younger than that."

Akage lightly blushed at this and a happy smile formed on his lips. He put his hands on his cheeks and swayed his hips side to side.

"Oh wow, hehe you're the first person to actually tell me that." He lowered turned to face Akilah and whispered to her. "Your friend can stay here forever if he wants to."

He turned back to Link and said "Alright cutie you get to stay here as long as you want, Akilah hee is going to take you to her room while I go to the guest room and get it set up for you."

Link shook his head at this "No please its really no big deal-" Link began, but Akage interrupted him.

"Oh don't worry I don't mind one bit, by the way those fake ears of ours look so adorable on you ." Links hand went to his ears and he shook his head at him.

"These aren't fake these are my real ears." It was silent for a moment till Akage gave out a loud shriek of happiness.

"Oh my god that makes you even more adorable." Akage screamed. Link became nervous when Akage vegan walking slowly towards him with a happy, creepy look on his face and his hands sticking out groping the air.

Akilah however was getting done watching her brother gushing over their new guest, so she stepped in between them.

"Sorry, bro but my friend and I gotta start talking about…school and stuff ." She said hesitating at the last part. Akage stopped walking and began to look disappointed.

The disappointment left as soon as it came though because Akage said "Well whatever I've still got my adorable Zexion and you know how we get when we are together." Akilah shuddered in disgust when Akage closed his eyes smirking and slowly licked his lips.

"Ew that's gross as hell Akage!" She exclaimed dragging Link down the hall to her room. Akage laughed and said back to her "Oh shut up Akilah, you know you like that kind of stuff!" Akilah lowered her eyes and muttered "Yea, but not with my older brother and English teacher."

* * *

**DOOOOONNNNNNEEEE **

**Ha Akage is a pervert xD and yea Like me She is a huge yaoi lover -scoffs- who isn't **

**Well Review and FAV**


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh God I can't get that image out of my head." Akilah whined leading Link to her room rubbing both sides of her head harshly. Link was staring at her with a confused look.

"What image?" he asked. She put both her hands over her eyes and said in fear.

"Akage and Zexion." She pulled her hands away and said with wide eyes while her hands were trembling. " I accidentally saw those two make out once and every time one or the mention him I always see that image." She shuddered at this.

"I'm a yaoi fan an all, but I cross the line if I see a sibling do that with somebody I see 5 days a week." she said shaking her head. They were now outside her door and Link was trying to think what the word yaoi meant.

"Umm what does yaoi mean?" he asked when he couldn't figure it out. Akilah slowly turned around to look at him.

"I'm not going to tell you." she answered and stared at him as if he asked a _very_ stupid question. He shrugged and said defensively. "Sorry I was just asking."

He backed up a little when she had pointed a finger at him. "Listen you don't want to ask questions like that ok? Especially not to ask me because my answer to that question will make you…..well its going to ruin you alright." she said pulling back her finger.

Link nodded at her slowly. '_Ok…..she is officially weirder than Peatrice." _He thought thinking about the girl at his home who likes staring at him….a lot.

She turned from him and opened her door leading into nothing, but black.

"Wowwwww that's a lot of black." he said in amazement walking into the room. Akilah walked in after him and scoffed at what he said.

"This ain't nothing wait till it gets dark . _then _you'll know the true meaning of black." she said with her hands behind her head.

"What's your favorite color?" she asked curiously. Link was looking around the room and answered without looking at her "Green."

She put her hands down and said "Good because if your going to stay in this world we're going to go shopping and were going to get you some clothes. That outfit is cool and all…but it wont look right here."

Link quickly stopped looking at the T.V in amazement and turned around to face Akilah with a shock expression.. "W-what your going to get me some clothes, that's really nice, but I don't want to be anymore of a burdened to your-." He began, but Akilah held a hand up to stop him.

"Don't sweat it while your in this world I have to help you out in this sort of thing, besides there is something I need to get anyway."

"Get what." Link asked but was ignored while Akilah when to her dresser and picked her phone up. She dialed a number onto it and had a smirk on her face. "Would you like to meet two more of my friends Link?" she asked.

Links raised a brow at this. "Why?" he asked. Akilah rolled her eyes "Because its only right to introduce you to your partners friends that's why." she answered with a happy smile.

"Oh hey Firo!" she said answering her phone. "Oh I was just wondering if you and **Kazama **would like to go shopping with me and my new friend at the mall today since its Friday." Silence for a moment. "Aww thanks Firo you're such a sweetie!" She exclaimed cheerfully. Silence again. "Yea you and Kazama can com pick us up in 10 minutes k?" Silence again. "K Cya later Firo!" she said happily.

She pulled the phone from her ear and turned to look at Link. "Yea there be here soon so I'm going to go get dress, you just stay in here and make yourself at home K?" she said walking to her closet and getting some clothes.

She walked out closing the door leaving Link alone in the dark room. '_Now that she's gone.'_ he thought. He turned back to her T.V trying to figure it out.

**(With Akilah)**

Akilah walked out her room and began walking to the bathroom across her room. '_This is going to be so cool I can't believe I'm finally going to get the game today and the weekend just started ."_ She thought happily.

She open the bathroom door revealing a clean white sparkly bathroom. She closed the door and began changing. A couple minutes later she came out wearing long black pants, a white t-shirt, black wristbands on both wrist, white hair band and white sandals.

"Geez.. I'm surprise nobody has asked me if I were colorblind." she thought looking down at her outfit. "Hey Panda Bear." a voice said on the right of her. She jumped at this and turned around.

"Daisuke don't jump out of nowhere ok you friggin scared me!" she snarled. Daisuke was leaning against the wall with his arms across and smirked at her.

"How about you thank me for stopping yourself from looking weird." He said . Akilah glared at him. "Don't ask me how you were looking weird because that's a stupid question." He said stopping her from speaking.

"Don't talk to yourself alright I doubt Riku would go out with some weirdo." he said. She twitched at this and said darkly "Shut Up."

Daisuke stepped away from the wall and put his hands up to his chest. "Hey I'm just trying to help my dear twin sister out, you wouldn't want the same thing to happen like with **Naruto** would you?"

He chuckled when he saw her tremble with anger. "Daisuke….leave me alone." she replied angrily. She swiftly ran past him and Daisuke was sure that he heard a sniff when she passed by him.

'_Daisuke that jerk how could he bring that up?'_ She thought opening her door and walking in with her head lowered down and wiping her eyes.

"Hey Akilah I was able to turn on this strange box." Link said happily snapping her from her thoughts. She looked up and saw Link sitting on her bed and the T.V on ….Disney Channel.

She shook her head "That's cool Link." she said. Link thought he heard her voice shake a little but he shook he ignored it.

"Come on lets go wait outside." she said motioning him to follow her. He pouted a little, but obeyed anyway turning off the T.V and follow her out of the room.

"So umm what's this Firo like." Link asked trying to start a conversation. "Oh you'll see." Akilah answered chuckling at this and opened the front door.

Link went out first while Akilah yelled "Me and Link are going shopping with Firo and Kazama be back in an hour!"

"Kay." Akage yelled from the room still fixing it up for Link. She closed the door and walked up to Link who was staring up at the sky.

"Something wrong?" she asked . When he had a sad look on his face. "Nothing is wrong it's just…on days like this my friend Zelda and I usually fly together on our loftwings."

He turned to Akilah and saw that she had a confused look on her face. "You and your friend Zelda….fly on something called loftwings?" she asked.

Link nodded at this. "Yes, Loftwings are birds that pick their owner and allow them to fly on them and do other useful things. Akilah nodded at this and asked "So who is this Zelda person."

She was hoping for an answer not Link staring at her with a curious look on her face. "What." she asked.

"No-nothing its just I thought you would be surprised from hearing something like that." he answered. Akilah rolled her eyes at him. "Come on now today I learned about some pretty shocking stuff I doubt anything can shock me anymore."

She elbowed him jokingly "Now come on and tell me who is this Zelda is she your girlfriend." she asked mischievously.

Link shook his head frantically at this while blushing lightly. "N-No! She's….just my best friend." he replied. Akilah snorted at this "Best friend….sure that's why your face is getting red." she said poking his cheeks.

Before Link could say anything else to her she stood up and said "Well looks like our ride is here".

* * *

_**Done teehee**_

**I think I did a good job on this Chapter :D**

**Yea Akilah and Naruto had something going on a while ago but you shall learn about that later on :p**

**Next chap I get to introduce you To Firo and Kazama ….This is going to be fun xD**

**So review and Fav please **


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh crap Kazama looks angry." Akilah groaned walking to the sidewalk. Link was still sitting on the grass watching the car pull up to the curb. '_What a strange looking machine.'_ He thought looking at the car in curiosity.

It was a black Chevrolet Convertible with its hood down revealing a blonde haired boy and brunette haired boy. The blonde's hair was covering most of his face and the sunglasses he had while watching Link who was still sitting on the ground while the brunette was glaring at Akilah.

She sluggishly walked around the car to his side. She gave him a small smile "Hey Kazama!" she greeted trying to sound cheerful. '_Damn does he have to keep glaring?'_ She thought looking into his light orange eyes.

"Lets get one thing clear." He said finally speaking closing his eyes in annoyance. Akilah blinked. "I'm only coming…because a specific game is out." He opened his eyes and gave her a cool smirk. "And I'm also glad to know that my sweet little Firo is going shopping with you." he said nodding at Firo whose cheek became slightly pink.

Akilah sighed in relief '_Crap I thought he was angry or something.' _She thought walking to the back. She opened the door and let herself in sliding over to sit behind Firo. She put her arms around his neck and said "Thank you Firo for getting your awesome boyfriend to take me and my friend to the mall." She thanked him happily.

Usually Firo would mutter something about her constantly hugging him, but he was still gazing at Link who had finally got up and walked around the car looking at Firo as well. '_Why is he staring at me.'_ Link thought opening the door without realizing it.

"Link get in already!" Akilah yelled in annoyance snapping Link from his gaze with Firo. He quickly slid in and tried to avoid Akilah's irritated gaze.

"Sweet temper as always." Kazama said staring the car. She winked at him from the rear view mirror "You know it!" He chuckled at this and began driving out of her neighborhood. Firo turned his head around taking off his sunglasses revealing sparkling emerald eyes. " You have pretty eyes." he said shyly to Link.

That surprised him. '_All this time he was looking at my eyes.'_ Link thought feeling his cheeks get warm. He lowered his head and said a quiet thank you. Akilah smirked at this. "So that's why you were wearing the glasses, so you can look at his eyes! I was surprised when I saw you staring at him your usually to shy to look at people like that." she said shrugging her shoulders.

Firo gave her a small smile "I can't help it, if I notice someone with pretty eyes I just have to compliment them about it." he explained. He turned back to Link, who has raised his head back up, and held his hand out. "Hi I'm Firo Ambrosia, it's a pleasure to me you." he said kindly.

Link took his hand and shook it "I'm Link it's a pleasure to me you as well." he said happily smiling. Akilah rolled her eyes at this and turned her head looking at the passing cars.

When they had stopped at a red light Kazama turned around giving Link a grin. "I'm Kazama." HE said introducing himself. Link nodded at him. " Hello." he said shyly making Kazama chuckle. "He's just like Firo, their both shy." Akilah laughed at this making both Link and Firo glare at her.

"Well at least I'm not shy around the guy I like." Firo said mischievously. That made Akilah quit her laughing and she glared at him. Before she can say something back Kazama said dreamily "Yea Firo sure isn't shy around me. Last night I remember him throwing himself on me begging for me to make out with him-." Akilah was laughing very loudly now and Firo slapped the back of Kazama's head.

"I don't care if you say that kinda stuff in front of her because she's a yaoi perv." "Hey!." Akilah cried angrily crossing her arms. "But I rarely know him so don't say such stuff like that in front of him." Firo finished pointing at Link who had a confuse look on his face. _"_Make out mean and what in the world is yaoi?" he asked out loud.

Firo stopped slapping and glaring at Kazama and slowly turned around at this question. "Wait…your friends with Akilah, but you have no idea what yaoi is?" Firo asked in disbelief. Link slowly nodded at this.

Kazama had begun driving again, but shock was on his face as well,

"Well we kinda just met today, I wasn't going to say straight out 'hey I'm Akilah and I like seeing two guys kiss like animals, what's your name?'"

'_Shouldn't have said that out loud.'_ both Firo and Akilah thought after seeing Link's face. He had a look of both disgust and shock on his face. "Wait you're saying yaoi is when to males get together and kiss?" he asked her.

She shook her head. "Actually its more than that its when to guys get in bed and-" She began, but Firo quickly covered her mouth with his hand. "Akilah you're the _last_ person on this planet that needs to explain what yaoi is, your going to taint his young innocent mind."

Akilah grabbed his hand and pulled away annoyed. "Hey he asked what yaoi is and I was just gonna answer, unless you two wanna demonstrate or something." she said huffing angrily. Firo's face became bright red at this and quickly turned around.

"I'm not going to demonstrate what yaoi is Akilah." he said coldly trying to cover his face. Kazama however was smirking at the idea. '_What's Firo talking about demonstrating would be a smarter idea than Link hearing her explanation about it, and it gives me a chance to kiss the sweet lips.' _He thought glancing at Firo's pink plump lips.

He licked his lips. '_Yep he is so getting his demonstration of what yaoi is for sure.' _

"So um Link." Kazama asked eyes still on the road. "Where are you from I've never seen ears and clothes like that here before." Link still was looking at Akilah with a weird look on his face. Before he could answer Akilah spoke up "Oh you know….here and there." she said.

Kazama raised a brow. "Here….and there?" he asked uncertainly. She nodded furiously. "Yea Zexion made us do this penpal thing." Akilah explained tapping her fingers together. "You wouldn't know you have 'Kamijou the Devil.' for an English teacher." She said quickly when Kazama was going to speak.

His hands tighten on the wheel. "Don't bring him up, I can still remember him throwing those books at us." he moaned rubbing the back of his head. He smiled when Firo reached over and kissed the spot he was rubbing lightly.

"Does it feel better now?" Firo asked quietly. Kazama nodded. "Yep it does now, thanks my little Firo!." he said enthusiastically leaning over and giving a light peck on his cheek. Firo blushed at this and turned his head to face the cars besides them. Akilah, the perv she is, was drooling at this while Link was looking at her uncertainly.

'_I cant believe this girl is my partner.' _He bent his head in sadness. '_Next battle we get into will probably be our last.' _He thought bitterly. Suddenly the car had finally stop.

"Mall we're finally here!." Akilah yelled excitedly.

* * *

**Donnnnneneeeeeeeeeeeee**

**I like this chapter it made me laugh a lout while writing it **

'**Kamijou the Devil' Came from Junjou Romantica best show EVA**

**Not much to say Except Akilah is a perv to almost any gay couple except her brother and Zexion and Kazama is a perv all the time around Firo.**

**Teehee Link might not like yaoi, but hey I write the stor so I'll make him like it :3**

**Link: You're a wicked person**

**TheImpatient: No I arent this isn't even close to wickedness**

**Link: What close?**

**TheImpatient: When I write the part when you get rape :D**

**Link: 0.0**

**TheImpatient: Review and Fav guys and maybe Link might not get rape **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey TheImpatient :D**

**I was gonna try and update on Monday, but my friend was sick so I promised her I would update today teehee xD**

**Not much to say except enjoy the chappy :3**

* * *

" Mall, Mall, Mall, Mall." Akilah chanted getting out of the car smiling happily at the huge building. Firo stepped out next and chuckled at his friends' actions.

"I swear every time we go here you're always in a fantastic mood. Is there any reason for that?" he asked. She nodded excitedly at this and held up two fingers.

"One Candy Palace, home of fabulous sweets, And two." She smiled dreamily. "All those adorable boys walking around by their lonesome begging me to come and accompany them to wherever they wish to go to." she answered.

Firo rolled his eyes. '_Of course how can I forget about her little obsession about adorable boys, that's practically how we met.'_ He thought remembering how she hugged him and practically demanded him to be her friend.

Both Kazama and Link were now out of the car and asked Akilah curiously. "There is candy in this world?" That question immediately confused Kazama and Firo, but Akilah quickly answered putting her arm around Link's neck.

"H-he meant place, by world he meant place haha." she answered laughing nervously, confusing Link . He than realized what he had said wrong and agreed with her.

"Yes, excuse me I meant to say place where I am from we don't have any candy, but I've heard of it." he explained laughing nervously like Akilah. Firo and Kazama glanced at each other and just shrugged,

'_He is hanging out with her of all people, so I guess it's not that confusing.'_ Firo thought. Kazama however was watching Link suspiciously while both he and Akilah had turned around heads close together whispering.

"Why did you say 'world'! That's practically giving away that you're clearly not from here!" she whispered furiously.

"I'm sorry it was a mistake." he whispered back trying to apologize to her. She sighed. "Just don't make that mistake again I honestly don't want to get in a fight anytime soon." she admitted. He nodded and she pulled her arm off of Link's shoulders.

"Alright I came to take Link shopping today, what do you two plan on doing?" She asked pointing at both Kazama and Firo.

"To get the game I want." Kazama answered. Firo smiled happily putting his hands behind his back.

"Well I was going to just wonder around, but I'll stick with you two, mostly because I want to get new clothes as well." He told Akilah. Akilah looked at him in confusion.

"Firo why would you need new clothes, you already have an awesome selection already?" She asked looking at him from top to bottom. He was wearing a silver jacket, black jeans, silver sandals and black fingerless gloves. Firo's face became red from shyness.

"Someone suggested for me to get more clothes that's all." he answered.

"Who?" she asked making his face redder.

"Me of course!" Kazama yelled from the door entrance. Akilah looked behind Firo while he turned around in surprisement.

"Listen as much as I loves talking about clothes I really rather get this game instead so if you don't mind." Kazama stated opening the door, gesturing for them to come in. Firo glared at him and stomped his way there while Akilah was covering her mouth so she wouldn't laugh at Firo, with Link following her from behind.

"Wow this place is so big!" he exclaimed in awe looking everywhere. There were many stores and people everywhere he looked.

'_This is just like the bazaar, but much bigger.' _He thought with wide eyes.

"Well I'm off." Kazama announced walking away from the other three with his hands in his pockets.

"Kazama be back here in an hour!" Firo told him having to yell through the crowds of people. He just waved his hand to indicate that he heard him.

"Alright time for shopping." Akilah said cheerfully leading them to their destination, till a voice yelled in the crowd.

"Akilah!" a silver haired, blue eye teen yelled latching himself to her right arm.

"R-riku." She stuttered her face becoming very warm. He was rubbing his cheek on her arm affectionately.

"I saw you get pulled off the bus by Roxas and you had a terrified look on your face. I wanted to get off and help you but you guys had already driven away." he explained. He looked up at her with a puppy dog looking eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked. She hesitantly nodded and chuckled nervously.

"Y-yea I'm fine." she answered making him smile happily. Firo shook his head when he looked at Akilah.

'_She always says when it comes to guys she wouldn't be all girly and stuff, but yet Riku is the only one able to make her go like this.'_ He thought. Riku noticed Firo and gave him a smirk.

"If it isn't shy little Fir, where's your protective boyfriend?" he asked. Firo looked at Riku than lowered his head gazing at the ground tapping his fingers together.

"He's getting a new game today/" he answered. Riku scoffed at this.

"Of course why do I even ask, always getting video games." he stated shaking his head.

"Oh I also forgot." he piped up turning to face Link. "Who are you pointy ears?" he asked Link.

Link flushed angrily at this. '_Pointy ears! How dare he call me such a name.'_ He thought angrily,

"My name is Link, not pointy ears." he answered trying to sound calm. Surprisement came to Riku's face than curiosity.

"So Link." he began liking the sound of his name already. "How long have you known Akilah?" he asked.

"Only an hour." he answered blankly.

"Only an hour?" Riku repeated pulling away from Akilah's arm who looked slightly disappointed at this.

"Yeah." he answered crossing his arms. "Is there a problem with that?" Riku gave him an amused look.

"No problem at all." he answered smirking slightly. Akilah held in a gasp when Riku held her hand and interlocked their fingers together. Link gave him a dark look when he saw this.

"So where are you three headed?" he questioned turning to face Akilah. She was still processing the fact that her crush was holding her hand so Firo answered for her.

"We're heading for JcPennys', she is going to get Link some new clothes." Riku pouted at her when he heard this.

"You're going shopping, but you didn't even invite me, that makes me really sad." he cried rubbing his eyes as if tears were actually pouring. She gave him a sad smile.

"I'm sorry…if you want you can come with us." she offered kindly. He nodded excitedly at this much to Link's dismay.

"Come on then lets go." he whined tugging her hand to follow him. She smirked and rolled her eyes.

"Alright I'm coming." She told him and they both began giggling and skipping to the direction were JcPennys' is leaving a blank Firo and an irritated Link to follow him from behind.

"They would make such a cute couple don't you think?" Firo asked Link walking beside him with an amused look on his face. Link however was not amused.

"Yea I guess." he answered not giving much thought.

'_This Riku guy is going to be trouble.' _Link thought glaring darkly at Riku's back.

"I swear Akilah since we were kids you've been always into black and white." he told her starting a conversation gazing at her outfit.

She snorted softly at this. "Like you're the one to talk." She replied smirking.

"Ever since we were kids you've been wearing nothing but blue and yellow." She looked at him from top to bottom. He was wearing a yellow tank top, dark blue shorts, and yellow sandals with his hair in a short messy ponytail. He stuck his tongue playfully at her.

"Some things never change." he told her giving her a cheerful smile. He was confused to see why she turned her head quickly around.

'_Geez it's officially a tie between Link and Riku when it comes to adorableness.' _She thought than suddenly remembered Link and Firo. She turned her head around and winced slightly when after seeing the look on Link's face.

"How could you just ditch us like that?" he asked harshly face to face with her.

"Sorry about that." She apologized. "I'll make it up to you." she grabbed his hand and pulled him to the entrance of the store. His face went from stern looking to slight shock.

"I promise I wont ditch you again and if I do you can yell at me alright." she told him excitedly, making Link smiled and nodded allowing her to pull him inside. That left Firo with a bored look and an irritated Riku.

"Why'd she ditch me for _him_ this is her and me time!" he whined. Firo rolled his eyes.

"Whatever stop acting like a baby and lets go already." He stated pulling an irritated Riku by his arm.

Riku just glared at Link and thought angrily. _"I've worked to hard to get her to like me there is no way that I'm letting some pointy eared fool get her, not till my plan is completed.'_

* * *

**DONNNNNEEEEEE**

**Teeeheee Riku was in it was fun writing him like that xD**

**Link : …What plan has he been working on?**

**Akilah: Probably waiting for me to ask him to marry me :D**

**Link: -.- -gets frying pan out of nowhere and whacks her-**

**Akilah: Oww you jerk!**

**TheImpatient: Now now children don't fight at least not now :3**

**Akilah: Links a dead man**

**Link: Akilah's dead **

**To stop them from fighting Rev and Fav :O**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey TheImpatient :3 This is mostly some Short, Filler chapter and it'll get back with Link and the others next chap.**

**Not really much to say except I hope you guys have a good new years and had a good Christmas Teehee**

**Well anyone enough of me go on with the story ^.^ **

**P.S i've got Ages right here :p**

* * *

"Finally I'm done with his room, hope he likes green it looks like it suits him." Akage groaned sliding down the now closed door leading to Link's room. His face had quite a few green smudges here and there, but he hardly noticed. He had way to much fun painting and went a little crazy while doing it.

He stood up and stretched his arms moaning in relief. '_Well my adorable little sister is away with our new guest I wonder if I should call Zexion, __**Hiroki, **__and __**Saix **__over to hang out.' _He thought pulling out his neon green phone from his back overalls pocket.

He punched in Zexion's number and put the phone over his ear waiting for him to answer.

"Hello Akage?" Zexion answered with a bored voice.

Akage giggled and answered enthusiastically "Hello my 'Sexy Zexy.' He giggled even more when he heard sputtering.

"Why must you call me that Akage?" he asked in a defeated voice.

"Because you are sexy, Zexy, But enough talking about how gorgeous you are. Are you, Saix and Hiroki busy?" he asked.

It was silent for a moment than Zexion answered. "Saix is busy grading papers and Hiroki is about to leave. Why?"

Akage shrugged. "I was wondering if you guys wanted to come over and watch some Disney movies is all."

**(With Zexion)**

He groaned, making Saix look up from his papers and Hiroki stop from cleaning out his briefcase.

"What did Akage ask for?" Saix asked holding the bridge of his nose, while Hiroki rolled his eyes.

"He's wondering if we can come over and watch Disney movies with him." He answered in disbelief , putting his hand over his eyes.

"Oh my god." Hiroki chuckled shaking his head.

"I'll come…but is _she _going to be there?" Saix asked cautiously.

Zexion chuckled. He new by _she_ Saix meant Akilah. Hiroki was confused at this. Saix and Zexion are her teachers and whenever they meet in the teachers lounge they always discuss how she's always distracting the other students and causing mayhem everyday.

"What ever." Hiroki had told them one day in the teachers lounge drinking coffee. "I'll make sure I'll get her one of these days and straighten her out." Saix and Zexion always warned him about her, but he was being stubborn and never listen.

"Akage is Akilah going to be there?" Zexion asked. Saix was watching him carefully while Hiroki was watching him curiously.

"She's going to be there." He told Saix. Saix shook his head furiously.

"No No No No, Hell No!." he exclaimed. "I deal with her for five days straight every week during school. I don't need to see her after school either!"

Zexion just shrugged and told Akage what Saix had said, but Hiroki was now very curious of Akilah.

'_If this girl can make Saix upset I must definitely need to meet her.'_ He thought bringing his hand to his chin.

"Um Zexion I'll come over to watch movies will you being going as well?" Zexion nodded. "Of course I will."

"Ok Akage. Hiroki and myself are coming we will be there in 20 minutes." Zexion told him. He had to pull the phone away when he heard a cry of excitement and happiness.

**(With Akage)**

He cried in excitement and happiness. "Oh thank you my little Zexy and tell Hiroki I thank him as well, I'll pick out the best Disney movies. Bye I love you!" And before Zexion could say anything else Akage hung up and squealed in happiness.

His favorite kind of nights was when his adorable boyfriend, friends, and family were together doing fun things on Fridays. He cried in happiness, but stopped when he heard a door opening swiftly.

"Akage." Daisuke snarled darkly. Akage turned around and clasped his hands together in glee.

"Oh Daisuke. I've forgotten about you I'm sorry. I've got soup for you-." He began walking towards him, but Daisuke interrupted him.

"Shut up and stop you're little fangirling. You and Akilah can never be quiet when someone wants you to it makes me angry." he growled lowly. Akage just gave him an innocent look.

"Why is it whenever you're sick you are a whiny little bitch?" He asked innocently. Daisuke glared at him darkly.

"Why is it when you're sick you act like an angel." He retorted back. Akage stuck his tongue out at him.

"Only towards My little Zexy and sweet adorable sister." he told him and wink, making Daisuke shiver in disgust.

"You're a weirdo you know that ." Daisuke told him. He gave him a dark look and went back in his room slamming the door shut.

Akage huffed and walked towards the end of the hall thinking. _'Maybe if he weren't a prick Akilah would actually like him.'_

**(Back with Zexion)**

"Ready to go Hiroki?" Zexion called from the parking lot. Hiroki was talking on his phone.

"Yes, **Nowaki** don't worry I'm just hanging out with a friend at his house watching Disney movies." Zexion heard Hiroki say.

He was silent and his face went red. "I love you to." he muttered than hanged up handing Zexion back his phone.

"Is he still working at the hospital?" Zexion asked opening the drivers door to his dark blue Honda.

"Yes, he wont be home till 9pm." Hiroki said opening the passengers door. Zexion nodded and began pulling out.

"So Zexion. Mine telling me why Saix detest this Akilah girl?" Hiroki asked. He raised a brow when Zexion shuddered at the question.

"You really want to know?" he asked slowly. Hiroki nodded at this. Zexion sighed.

"Well you know how Saix is a health teacher right?" Hiroki nodded. "Well Akilah is a perv. A Big. Ass. Perv." he said each word carefully.

"How so?" Hiroki asked with interest. "Does she harass Saix or something"

Hiroki was taken back when Zexion laughed at the question. "Trust me it's the complete opposite. You see by perv I mean a gay loving perv."

Hiroki's eyes widened at this. "You mean she-." He began and Zexion nodded.

"Everyday he tells me that she constantly ask him a ton of questions that make him angry as hell or embarrassed. Every. Freaking. Day. She never stops with the questions. And when she comes to my class Ugh!" he groaned staring at the road with exhaustion.

It was silent till Zexion continued. "If it wasn't the fact that I'm going out with her older brother and she is a book lover as well. I'm pretty sure I would hate her."

"You mean you don't dislike her?" Hiroki asked. Zexion nodded. "She's just like Akage, the only difference is the gender." he stated stopping at a red light.

"When you meet her you'll understand." He stated. Hiroki nodded and leaned against the seat wondering what she was like.

* * *

**DONNNEEEE **

**Teehee Saix really can't stand Akilah at all! Can't wait when I get to the school part :3**

**Just telling you now Daisuke doesn't Like Akage and you'll learn why later on.**

**Also Hiroki is going to be a HUGE part of the story along with the sweetheart Nowak :3**

**Ages yo :P**

* * *

**Akilah: 14 **

**Link:15**

**Daisuke:14**

**Akage:25**

**Zexion:23**

**Iris:14**

**Trip:14**

**Firo:14**

**Kazama:16**

**Hiroki:26**

**Saix:28**

**Roxas:17**

**Namine:16**

**Riku:15**

**Well anyway fav and review**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Guys TheImpatient -.- i'm in a dumb mood because i miss having the few reviews i had on this story.**

**I hope that i'll be able to get my reviewers back :3 **

**well anyway don't worry this aint no filler and there are actually going to be some more action chapters soon teehee**

**Well i suggest you read now since i dont feel like typing.**

* * *

"Wow I've never seen so many clothes in one place before." Link said with an amazed look on his face. Akilah was standing beside him with her arms behind her head.

"Trust me when I say it's nothing special. Akage is always dragging me and Daisuke here and it gets real old real quick." She told him.

"He does look like the type of guy who likes to shop." Link replied making her smirk.

"You have no idea." she said. They continued walking down the aisles of clothing in silence till Link asked.

"Akilah before we left your house it looked like you were crying…why was that?" She stopped walking making him stop to.

"Daisuke said something that really bugged me. Don't let it worry you." She said with a bored look in her eyes. She turned her head away when Link continued to stare her down.

"You don't have to tell me why if you don't want to, but I would at least appreciate it if you were at least honest. We are partners after all." He told her quietly.

He was expecting her to snap at her in anger, not laugh as if he said something funny.

"Geez Link you're such a nerd!" she cried, playfully punching his arm.

"What do you mean? And what is a 'nerd'." he asked rubbing his arm.

"Listen Link I know were partners and all, but I can't just tell you everything. Especially nothing personal." Akilah said putting back on her bored look.

"Let's just get you some clothes, I have to get home early." She told him.

"Why?" he asked tilting his head to the side.

"It's my night to cook dinner." she answered. He gave her a surprised look.

"You cook?" he asked interested. She nodded.

"Yea, but only easy things like takoyaki , fried rice, ramen." She can make a huge list of what she can cook, but stopped when she saw the puzzled look on Link's face.

"What's Takoyaki?" he asked making her face palm.

"Geez I keep forgetting that you're not from here." She shook her head.

"Do you even coo?" she asked removing her hand from her face. She got her answer when Link nodded enthusiastically.

"I _**love**_ cooking! Whenever I wasn't training to be a knight or studying to be an awakener I spent my free time cooking." he explained.

A wicked smirk formed on Akilah's lips._ 'I wonder…'_

"Hey since you're staying with us and all it's only fair od you to pay my kind family back." she said wrapping an arm around his shoulder, pulling him close to her.

He noticed this and felt his face began to get warm.

"What do you mean?" he asked turning his face away from her piercing gold eyes.

"You cook dinner tonight." she whispered in his pointy ear than pulled away from him. Link blinked. His face began to cool off.

'_That's all?'_ he thought surprised.

"Sure. I'll cook for you and your brothers." he agreed making her smile.

"Excellent." she said. "So tell me Link what kind of clothes are you into." she asked changing the subject.

He put a finger to his chin. "Umm anything is alright with me." he answered. Akilah nodded her head to all the clothes on the shelves.

"Go ahead and pick what you need. I'll be right here." she told him leaning against a pillar.

"Ok." he replied cheerfully walking into the jungle of clothing.

'_This place is so empty.'_ She thought looking around the department. '_Might not be any boys here.'_ She frowned and looked down at the ground.

'_What the hell am I thinking, I'm an awaken I shouldn't be thinking about guys.'_ She bit her bottom lip. That sounded awful in her head.

She **needed** guys to be around so she can live. They're the reason why she gets out of bed. (**Al because Akage threatens he would get in bed with her if she wouldn't get up )**

'_Oh crap what about Akage and Daisuke.'_ She thought. They were both her brothers and even thought she didn't show it she really does care for Daisuke. She just couldn't understand why he hated her so much.

'_If anything happened to Akage.'_ She thought rubbing her forehead. She didn't even want to think about it. Akage was everything to her. He practically raised her when her Bitchy mother and Bastard father didn't want anything to do with their 'faggot' children, what they like to call them.

'_Well I might as well just get use to it. As long as I'm stuck with Link anyway.'_ She crossed her arms.

"Akilah!" a voiced yelled snapping her out of her thoughts. She turned her gaze away from the floor and looked up.

"Yo Firo." she exclaimed giving him a perverted grin. He only chuckled when he saw this. He was used to he r being a pervert to him practically 24/7 when they were hanging out.

"Hey wasn't Riku with you." she asked when she didn't notice the silver haired boy. Firo nodded.

"Yea, he was really angry that you went off with Link. I think he's just wondering around now."

'_Wow, she is weird.' _He thought when she grabbed her hair and stomped her foot muttering "Gah I'm so stupid for ditching him!"

"Why are you stupid?" Link asked behind her making her jump.

"Uh no reason." she answered rubbing the back of her head giving him a fake laugh.

"Ok…." he said looking at her as if she were crazy.

"Link are you about to try on those clothes?" Firo asked pointing at the bundle of clothing in his arms. He nodded.

"Yep." he answered. Akilah's ears twitched at this.

'_Link changing clothes. Aw yes a sight for my bored eyes.'_ She thought imaging Link without any clothes. She licked her lips.

"Uh Link how about I lead you to the -gulp- changing room." she offered politely as she could. Link smiled.

"Sure Aki-." reaching for her hand she was offering, but was confused when Firo took his hand instead.

"Akilah pervert!" Firo exclaimed. "Give me the money you were going to buy his clothes with and you go find Kazama. You two perverts can go hang out together." he ordered glaring at her.

"Damn you Firo." she grumbled pulling out her My Little Pony wallet.

"…Why do you have." Firo tried to ask, but she interrupted him.

"Present from Akage." she answered hastily shoving some fifty dollar bills in his hands.

"Well I'm out. Kazama and I are going to talk about how you to get it on at night." she said and ran to the entrance leaving a gaping Firo.

"Damn her." he said lowly, trembling in anger.

"Come on Link lets go see if those look good on you. It might help me get rid of my anger towards her." Firo said. Link nodded and allowed Firo to grab his hand and lead him to the nearest guys changing room.

**(With Akilah)**

"Yo Kazama! Your mean boyfriend told me to come find and hang out with you." Akilah said walking into Gamestor.

She found Kazama kneeling down on the ground looking through reach row of games.

"Why." he asked not taking his bright orange gaze away from the shelf. She put her hands in her pockets and shrugged.

"I was just being myself." she answered innocently She smirked when Kazama snorted.

"By acting like some old perv to Link?" he asked and she nodded happily.

"He's to cute for his own friggin good. How can Firo not expect me to act like that!" she exclaimed throwing out her arms.

Kazama rolled his eyes.

"You are so right Akilah. I mean look at Firo he's way to adorable to be so mean to me." he replied.

Akilah crossed her arms and huffed. "Firo is such a dummy." she said walking towards him. She knelt down beside him and asked "What game are you looking for?"

"Just some racing game." he answered. He pulled away from the case and frowned.

"Damn it. It's not here." he muttered standing back up.

"That sucks." she said standing back up as well.

"The hour is almost u, wanna wait outside for Firo and Link?" he asked. Akilah shrugged.

"I guess we can. I'm to lazy to keep walking." she whined.

Kazama turned to face her when she said mischievously. "Besides…The sooner we leave the sooner you and Firo can show Link a 'demonstration' of yaoi to Link." Akilah said.

Kazama smirked and through an arm around her shoulder.

"You're my best friend did you know that?" he asked leading the way out of the store. She threw an arm around his shoulder.

"Yea I know." she answered and they both laugh, coming up of ways for both Firo and Kazama to come up with ways to show Link was yaoi is.

**(Back with Firo and Link)**

"Wow Link has anyone ever tell you, you have a perfect figure?" Firo asked making Link blush.

"Yea, my friend Zelda has told me that plenty of times." he answered. Firo just smiled as he watch Link try on different color clothes. He noticed that he looked good in any kind of color, but green looks better out of all of them.

"So Link, what do you think of Akilah so far?" he asked putting his hands under his chin. He raised a brow when Link stopped midway putting on a green and black checkered jacket.

"She's certainly interesting." he answered. Firo smirked.

"Interesting how?" he asked slowly and mischievously. Link took a minute of how he thought of his partner into words.

"It's like she's a guy in a girls body." he finally answered. Firo eyes widened slightly at this.

'_Guy in a girls body…that sounds just like her.'_ He thought remembering how always in school she would use some corny pick up lines on a ton of guys.

"Was that a rude thing for me to say?" Link asked nervously when Firo became silent.

"Huh…oh no of course not, she always acts like that. You simply said it in a way I never thought of." he said making Link sigh in relief.

"That's good, but yes she's very interesting and nice." Firo blinked at this.

"**Nice**, really?" he asked uncertainly. Link nodded and continued to try on the clothes. Firo rubbed his chin.

'_She is being nice enough to buy him clothes. With her own money too!.' _He thought.

"I don't remember grabbing this." Link said holding out a blood red spaghetti strap top.

"You must've got it on accident." Firo said getting up from the chair he was sitting on.

"Now that's what I call sexy!" Firo exclaimed when he got a good look at the top.

"Can I try it on?" he asked Link politely. He was pleased when Link handed it out to him and picked up some green skinny jeans instead to try on.

Firo hummed happily when he took off his shirt and put the top on.

"So Link I do I look?" Firo asked spreading at his arms to give him full view. Link looked up and from buttoning his pants and smiled at Firo. He looked a lot better in it than Link thought it would on him. His long blonde hair was barely touching the strap and it went well with his skin.

"Now lets see if I look good in the back as well." he suggested twirling around. Links smile slowly began to fade from his face when he saw what was on Firo's left bicep.

'_That can't be what I think it is.'_ He thought feeling his heart beat. While Firo was looking at the mirror Link was staring at his arm with a horrified look on his face.

Showing out like a sore thumb was a bright orange awaken mark signed.

* * *

**Donnnnnnnnnneee**

**Uh oh Looks like Firo is an awaken aint that shocking :3**

**Well Fav and Revs are loved.**


	12. Chapter 12

**TheImpatient Here! Teehee I was going to update last night but I was busy with my other two stories :3**

**Well anyway here it is…..You can read now :p**

"Hey Link what's wrong have you seen a ghost or something?" Firo asked jokingly when he saw the horrified look on Link's face. Link had backed to the wall in panic.

"N-nothing is wrong. I haven't seen a ghost whatsoever." He answered forcing a weak chuckle. Firo gave him a small smile.

"Not to be rude, but I'd say you've been hanging out with Akilah way to much. You're kinda weird to." he said and returned to face the mirror checking himself out.

'_Well that's rude.'_ He thought frowning. Akilah was very strange, but he doesn't have to say it like it was some usual thing to say about someone.** ( Link is so very Naïve :3)**

'_Not the time for think that Link, you're in a room with an awaken. You must get out of here and warn Akilah.'_ He thought and gasped. If Firo was the awaken than that might mean that Kazama was the awakener!

"Um Firo I'm done with trying on the clothes. May we leave now?" Link asked taking Firo's attention from the mirror.

"Yea I'm so getting this outfit" He answered taking off the top and putting back on the shirt he came in with.

He opened the door leading out of the changing room and led the way to the checkout line. Firo placed both his and Link's items down so the checkout lady can scan them.

Firo gave her the money that Akilah had gave him for Link's clothes. He nodded in thanks when she handed him his top and Link did as well when she handed his bag full of his mostly green colored clothes.

"Well this was a fun shopping day. I was able to make a new friend." Firo said cheerfully glancing at Link.

They were walking out of the store with their bags in their hands. Firo looking happy while Link was looking nervous.

When they walked out of the mall Firo placed a hand on his hip.

"Look at those two pervs. Probably scheming some weird plans." Firo scoffed while pointing at Kazama and Akilah who were leaning against Kazama's car talking with smirks on their faces.

"Hey cuties." Akilah and Kazama said in union when they saw Firo and Link walking up towards them. Kazama was smirking at Firo with an mischievous look on his face which made Firo blush.

Akilah however was confused to see her pointy eared partner looking so scared and nervous.

"Link is something wrong?" She asked walking towards him. He shook his head looking down at his brown boots.

"Ok than….Well Kazama can you take us like straight home now Link has to get ready to cook dinner for my lazy brothers." Akilah said climbing in the back seat with Link beside her.

"Link? If I'm not mistaken isn't it _your_ night." Firo asked. He remembered during school today that she was groaning about cooking for her picky brothers.

Kazama pulled out of the parking lot and began driving while Akilah said in a bored tone.

"Link said he'd offer to do it. After all he is staying with my kind, loving, nice family." She blinked when both Firo and Kazama laughed in the front.

"I could see Akage being the only kind person, but you're exaggerating. _**Everyone**_ knows that Daisuke is what you call kind." Firo said making her roll her eyes.

"You got that right. Before we left he freaking brought up Naruto!" She exclaimed making Firo cover his mouth and Kazama gasp.

"Aww are you serious? How could he bring _him_ up I mean didn't you guys break up like 2 months ago?" Firo asked.

She nodded. "I'm still surprise he broke up with me for that douche **Sasuke Uchiha. **I was a perfect girlfriend for him. I always went with him to get ramen even though I'm sick of it and his parents freaking love me!" She cried. When ever she went to visit him at his out both his mom and dad would be ecstatic.

"Wait Sasuke Uchiha?" Link asked who was closely listening to the conversation. Up in Skyloft he heard stories about the Uchiha clan. They were suppose to be a deadly clan that consist of ninja with superior skills.

Firo and Akilah were now looking at him instead of each other. "You heard of him?" They both asked in curiosity.

"I-I only heard about his clan I don't really know about him personally." Link answered startled that their attention was now on him.

Kazama furrowed his brow when he heard that. Where he was from he knew about the Uchiha clan as well, but the thing was he wasn't from the human world.

'_Does that make Link an awakener too.'_ He thought, looking at Link through the rearview mirror. It made perfect sense. He wasn't from here, he made obvious answers, and above all he had _pointy ears_. He mentally slapped his face for that one.

'_It's best to talk to Firo about this when we drop these two off. I just can't believe that I might have to fight Akilah soon.' _He sighed, not wishing he would have to fight his human best friend.

"We're here!" he announced when he pulled up to the side walk outside her house. Firo and Akilah stopped talking about Sasuke.

"Cool time to get some rest." Akilah yawned stepping out of the car with Link following behind her.

"Bye you two! Link it was so much fun meeting you!" Firo said waving goodbye to the both of them. Akilah waved while walking to the front of the house. Link waved goodbye to the both of them, but stopped when he saw the glare/curious look from Kazama.

"See ya." Kazama said and rove off leaving with Firo yelling goodbye happily.

"Why was he looking at me like that?" he asked himself walking towards the front door as well. He was immediately stopped when collided with Akilah's back.

"Ouch why did you stop?" He asked annoyed rubbing his forehead. She was looking at the driveway in both excitement and confusion.

"Zexion!." She shouted running to the blue-silvered haired adult climbing out of the drivers seat.

He looked up and smiled at her. "Hey Akilah." he greeted waved at her. He chuckled when she began jumping up and down with her hands out.

"Books?" she asked slowly in eagerness. She squealed when he handed her a paper bag filled with many books inside.

"Hell yes!" She exclaimed throwing a fist in the air. "Hey who's that?" she asked when Hiroki came out the passenger side with his arms crossed gazing at her.

Before Zexion could introduced him Hiroki introduced himself. "I'm Hiroki Kamijou." he said. Akilah's eyes widened in surprise, than a mischievous smirk appeared on her face.

"Aw so _your_ 'Kamijou The Devil' I wasn't expecting you to be friggin sexy, thought you were some old man who followed boys into bathrooms and touch them inappropriately." She explained.

Zexion held the bridge of his nose sighing. '_Why must she always act like this?' _He thought.

Link gaped at her. "Akilah that's rude to say to an adult!" he exclaimed. If he were to speak to an instructor like that he would immediately be punished.

Hiroki however raised a brow. "That's all? You have nothing better to say?" he asked.

Akilah's smirk disappeared. "Excuse me?" she asked.

Hiroki shrugged. "I've heard rumors about you from your teachers and they tell me you're suppose to be annoying and a pervert. I don't know about you being a perv, but I've only met you for 30 seconds and you already bug me. Congrats that's a new record."

'_What the hell. Who does this guy think he is?'_ She thought giving him a look of anger. "Why are you here at my house?" she asked rudely to Hiroki.

"Your brother invited me over, but to be honest I only came to meet you and see if the stories about you are right." He answered.

"Why is Akage inviting people?" she asked Zexion leading everyone to the front door.

"Because little sister its movie night!" Akage exclaimed waiting at the front door with excitement on his face.

**Done **

**Teehee Just letting you know Hiroki and Akilah are going to hate each other at first but will slowly learn to tolerate the other.**

**I DETEST Sasuke Uchiha! I can't kill him off because he's a BIG part of the story and not because he's going to be a main char.**

**Also I guess Link knows Kazama and Firo are awaken and awakener While Kazama knows Link and Akilah are as well. I'm going to try and make the next fight between those two.**

**I really don't have much to say except Fav and Rev Ppl :3**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey Guys TheImpatient...I'm like super happy right now teehee. **

**Wanna know why...( silence) I'll tell you why.**

**I have an awesome job that will start in the summer that pays handsomely AND My friends and I are doing the impossible. **

**We're going to try and make a manga with this story. **

**YES! freaking awesome. So give me about 2 years and you'll be able to read this in a book, but it wont have Link sadly :/  
**

**Well i don't wanna keep you from reading this...go ahead and Read :3**

* * *

"What movie night? You shoulda told me, I would've invited some of my friends to." Akilah complained while walking into the house.

Akage crossed his arms. "You see your friends almost everyday hang out with them. It's time for me to hang out with my friends."

"Why the hell did you ask him to come over!" she exclaimed pointing back at Hiroki, who glared at her.

"He's my friend duh." He answered. They were now in the living room and both Akilah and Link were surprise to see Daisuke sitting on the couch leaning on his arm.

"He making you watch?" Akilah whispered to him over the edge of the couch. He nodded and looked up at her and mouthed '_Don't leave me.'_

"Hey now if big bro wants you in here I shouldn't deny it." She shrugged. Link watched as Daisuke glared darkly at her and than turned his attention back to the blank T.V screen.

"Hey before you two get roomy, Akilah could you show Link to his room please." Akage asked while walking into the kitchen with both Hiroki and Zexion following him.

"Fine." she sighed. She grabbed Link's wrist and pulled him to his room.

"Hey not to fast you almost made me drop my bags!" he exclaimed trying to rearrange his bags so they wouldn't fall out of his arms.

He gasped when they were now in the room. "He went overboard with the green." Akilah said crossing her arms and looking around the room.

She was right. There was almost every shade of green in the room except for the pure white carpet, but Link absolutely adored it.

"I think it's perfect." he said happily. He put his bags down on the ground and pounced on his bed. "It's so soft." he moaned.

Akilah watched her partner moan while he kept rolling from side to side on the bed, looking adorable…and cute….and innocent on the bed.

'_Ok I better get the hell outta here before I do something I regret.'_ She thought.

"Umm Link I'm….I'm going to go now. You just make yourself out home ok?" she said hesitantly. Link nodded his head on the pillow and closed his eyes, probably resting.

Akilah slowly back towards the door watching Link intently.

"That was the hottest thing I've ever seen." she said out loud bluntly when she was outside his room and back to back with the door.

"What was?" Zexion asked making her jump.

She clutched her chest and said out of breath. "W-hat is with p….eople co..ming out of n…owhere?"

"I just came to get you, Akage needs to tell you something." Zexion said. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to the living room. She saw Hiroki and Akage sitting next to a dvd case with a bunch of movies in one big pile.

Akage turned around a gave her an excited smile. "Sis want to help look for a movie!" he asked.

"Umm sure I guess. Is Daisuke going to help?" she asked mischievously, watching Daisuke come out of his little nap.

"Wh…What I don't want to help Akilah." He snarled at her. She gave him a sweet smile.

"Come on little brother it'll be fun looking for movies." She said grabbing his elbow and pulled him up.

"You're only older by a 1 hour." He grumbled and allowed her to pull him towards the pile of movies.

"Hey Mr. Kamijou." Daisuke greeted to Hiroki. Hiroki gave him a small smile.

"You're still sick?" he asked. Daisuke nodded.

Akilah gaped and looked back at Daisuke than Hiroki than Daisuke again.

"You know him?" She asked Daisuke in disbelief . Daisuke slowly bobbed his head.

"Yea… He's my English teacher." He answered as if she was slow.

She slapped her forehead. "Wow am I slow." She said.

'_You kind of are.'_ Daisuke, Hiroki, Akage, and Zexion thought in union.

Everyone stopped looking through the piles of movies when they heard a loud ding come from the kitchen. Akage stood up. "Some one want to come help me get the snacks?" he asked.

"I do." Daisuke and Zexion said. They both got up and followed Akage to the kitchen leaving both Akilah and Hiroki with the pile of movies.

There was an awkward silence for a few seconds. '_Damn why's so awkward with this guy? I can easily talk to Zexion without a seconds thought.'_ Akilah thought.

"Umm." she said looking up towards Hiroki and was startled to see that he was looking intensely at her.

She was going to ask why he was staring so hard at her, but when she locked eyes with him she couldn't open her mouth to speak.

'_Why can't I move? Why can't I tear away from his eyes?'_ She thought. Her head began to sway back in forth and she began to feel both dizzy and sleepy.

Than all of a sudden their heads slumped forward and both their eyes closed, falling into a sleep.

**(Inside both Hiroki and Akilah's head)**

"What the heck!" she exclaimed looking around. It was pitch black wherever she looked. "Hello?!" she yelled, starting to get freaked out.

"_Dear Awaken…you must find your other half." _A ghostly, but soothing voice said out of no where making her jump.

"What the! Who said that?" she exclaimed, looking all around her.

"_You must become one with your other half if you want your answers." _The voice said making Akilah grab her head in anger.

"What other half! What are you talking about!" She yelled angrily. She suddenly gasped when she saw Hiroki appear out of nowhere.

"Hiroki.." She said. She hissed when her left hand began to burn. She pulled off her glove and saw to her surprise that it was shining very brightly.

"My hand what's going on." she exclaimed, and began shaking it as it that will get rid of the shining light.

"_**Perfect. Just what I wanted to happen**_." A sinister voice said. Akilah screamed when she felt something began to slither around her hand.

**( Back To reality)**

"Oh geez how long have I been out?" Link asked himself while sitting up. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. It's not surprising that he would be exhausted. Fighting and Shopping were both very tiring.

"I better get into something comfortable. I don't think Akilah and I will be doing anything anymore tonight." He said and got off his bed.

He walked to his bags and kneeled down to pull out some gray sweats and a white t-shirt. He took off his outfit and put the two items on.

He walked out of his new room and immediately walked into Daisuke. Link was pushed back to the door and Daisuke fell on his butt.

"Oh Daisuke I'm sorry I need to watch where I'm going." Link apologized. He held out his hand for Daisuke, who took it, and helped him up.

"No harm done." he said chuckling. "I just came to get you."

"For what?" Link asked cocking his head to the side.

"Um Akage wanted you to taste some stuff. Since you're the number one guest and all." Daisuke explained.

"Ok." Link agreed and followed Daisuke to the living room. He stopped when he saw Akilah and Hiroki slumped forward and what looked like a deep sleep.

"They've been like that for 5 minutes. Don't worry though they're still breathing." he joked. Link chuckled and smiled.

"That's good. Wouldn't want any dead bodies here." He said which made Daisuke laugh.

"Ha you're funny Link" Daisuke said wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "It's going to be fun having you live here."

Link nodded in agreement. "I'm sure it is as well." He said and began chatting with Daisuke on their way to the kitchen leaving Akilah and Hiroki still asleep.

**(Back to Akilah and Hiroki Dream)**

"Akilah what's going on?" Hiroki asked looking around scared. He looked at her and covered her mouth at what he saw. A boy as white a ghost with jet black hair and shiny red eyes was holding Akilah towards his chest. He had his fingers intertwined with Akilah's hand that was glowing brightly, but was slowly starting to fade.

" _**That's it…when I get rid of your infernal light I'll finally be in charged."**_ The boy said. Darkness was slowly winding its way around Akilah's form.

Hiroki was immediately confused at what was going on. He was going to yell at her to get away from the mysterious boy, but saw that Akilah was unconscious.

The boy looked from Akilah and turned his attention to Hiroki and smirked.

"_**~Aww is the little human scared. He-He you should be. You and her are after all the same. If she loses her light the same will happen to you."**_

"…What are you talking about?" he asked. He shivered when he felt dark tendrils start wrapping around his legs and began pulling him down into the darkness.

The boy gave him a fake look of concerned. "_** Uh-oh the darkness is already beginning to swallow you up. Shame for you."**_ He said.

"Hell no! I'm not going to be swallowed up." He yelled angrily. He threw his arm up as if to grab something. He had to close his eyes when almost instantly a blinding light came from the palm of his hand.

The mysterious boy hissed in pain and pulled away from Akilah who fell to the ground still unconscious. The tendrils that were up to his waist immediately disappeared and Hiroki was now sitting on his knees with a puzzled look on his face.

"What the hell just happened?" he said.

* * *

**DONNEEEEEEEE**

**What do you think? I have a REALLY awesome new idea for this story. You'll see what it is later**

**Fav and Rev**


End file.
